


Unexpected Consequences

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post s3. Dean is back. Not that that means anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

Sam held Dean close, waiting to hear the sound he'd been dreaming of all this time. Slowly, it began.

 _Heartbeat._

Sam shook him, wanting, _needing_ to see him move, to see _life_ in those eyes.

Dean gasped, breathing again at last. Sam's eyes gleamed with tears. "Dean," he whispered.

Dean's eyes grew wide with horror. He screamed, pushing backwards until he hit the wall. He trembled violently.

"Dean, shh, I've got you, you're out. It's ok, it's me - Sam."

Dean shook his head. He saw the power. He knew the awful truth. "No," he rasped. "you're one of _them_."

  



End file.
